When You're the Best of Friends
by Glo 'La Phantomess
Summary: Five years after the trio graduates from Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron both become very successful. Harry isn't quite as lucky, and Hermione's determined to help.
1. Why Can't I Turn Back Time

(A/N: Hey, this isn't exactly my first fan fiction, but, my first one was written forever and a day ago. Please review and tell me what you think! Love Always: Nani)

**Disclaimer**: I wish I did own Harry Potter, but, sadly I don't. Trust me, if I did, Sirius would not be dead. But, then again, that's why I love fan fictions. I can make the story go any way I want. evil glint in eye Muahahahaha!

** Chapter One **

**Why Can't I Turn Back Time?**

**P**aranoia, the one curse that befell the red head lying in his bed; or perhaps it was insomnia. Nevertheless, he couldn't tell. It was a beautiful night, full of stars that shined the night sky, but it was being disturbed by rustling noises. It could have been the trees, or someone who had come to murder him in his sleep. It could be a peaceful unicorn, or maybe a lethal, homicidal animal just waiting to eat him. It couldn't be that bad… could it? Being the best auror in the history of the Ministry of Magic was just one thing Ronald Weasley could barely live with. He did have his fame among the innocent, but he had a different kind of fame among the guilty…

**S**ince he couldn't sleep, Ron spent a lot of time thinking of his new life since he had graduated from his beloved Hogwarts almost five years to the day. He remembered his last day with his friends Harry and Hermione… it had been so long since he'd seen the two. Well, Hermione becoming a famous witch for her "Beauty and Brains" as the Witches Weekly Magazine put it and Harry… he had no clue where he was. He just knew that he had to find him.

**R**on reached on his bedside table and took the pile of papers that silently lay there, waiting to be read. He took the newspaper clippings, doodles, new ideas. _What went wrong? Why did the world turn upside down?_ _Harry a dangerous murderer? _Unfortunately, he couldn't let a friend (or in Harry's case, more of a brother-like-figure) status get in the way of his job. There were people in danger. They needed protecting from people like Harry… didn't they?

**T**he rustling sounds remained incessant until early morning. He heaved himself out of bed, feeling much like 1,000 lb dumbbell, got dressed, and sat down to eat breakfast. Living in Hogsmeade wasn't all too bad. He could walk to work, stay in town, and have fun when he was off work. This was the life… wasn't it?

**T**he ministry was extremely busy that morning. It resembled a hive of busy bees buzzing around to desperately make their honey. After spotting a reporter who had been almost stalking for the past week since the most recent murder, he headed to his office, quicker than the speed of light. He showed the guard his identification pass and zoomed through the door. As the door closed, he let out a sigh. He looked around the plain room. Only one photograph was on the desk… a photograph of his Hogwarts graduation day. Three smiling, bright-eyed faces looked into the lens. It was a moving photograph, but in color. He remembered saving all his money that year just to be able to afford that picture. The red head on the right made a goofy face at the other two on his left, and then looked back at the camera while the other two laughed hysterically. The girl looked fondly at the two boys and gave the red head a big hug while the boy in the middle moved back. There was something significantly different about the hug she gave the boy in the middle. Ron was sure he had received was a "just friends" hug. He remembered that hug… he carried it in his heart always. Then, the handshake between the two boys came. They looked at each other as if they already knew what was destined for their friendship. It was only a split-second look because they laughed hysterically the next minute. There were tears all their eyes… if only Ron could go back in time and stop it all from happening. The picture reset from the beginning and suddenly, Ron was brought back to Earth by a knock on the door.

"Mr. Weasley, you have an old friend here to see you," his secretary knocked, sounding very disbelieving of the claim.

"If they're from the Daily Prophet or any other newspaper send them away." Ron said slightly irritated from the interruption.

"It's a Hogwarts graduate, not a reporter. She _DEMANDS_ to see you," his secretary replied.

"Then by all means," Ron said, "send her in."

"Thank you very much," a familiar _See-I-Told-You-So_ voice said.

"Hermione?" Ron asked himself under his breath. When she walked in, he was astonished to see that she was even more beautiful in person than in all those magazines. "Hermione!" he said this time very excited, "Oh my goodness! How long has it been?"

"About five years," Hermione replied with a smile. "And look at you, Ron, the greatest and most valuable auror of your time. Mad-Eye Moody would have been proud to see you now."

Ron blushed slightly. Hermione took the chance to look around the simple, but huge office. Her eyes fell on the picture on his desk. "I kept it for memories," Ron said to her. She watched until the picture showed her hugging Harry, but turned away.

"I have it too, but, after," there was a pause, "…it happened, I put the frame down flat so I could stop the yearning."

"What yearning?"

"The yearning to use the time turner I have." Hermione said in a soft voice.

"I know what you mean," he said. "So, what brings you here?" He was trying to get off the subject.

"Harry," she replied.

"Oh?" Ron asked. "What about _Harry_?" he asked stressing the name like a wad of gum he was trying to spit out.

"He's innocent, Ron." Hermione started off.

"Not this again," Ron replied in an exasperated tone. "Do you know how many hate letters I received from the girls who think he's hot and I'm just a jealous friend? And here you are, you two were in love – IN LOVE! What am I supposed to think?"

"I've always known, but I've spent a lot of time trying to prove it."

"So you can prove it now?"

"Yes, I can." Hermione said to him trying not to get frustrated. "He was accused of murder. All his victims received notes from him, didn't they?"

Ron reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out the stack of letters. "All of them are here."

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag and laid it on top of the rest without a word.

_Hermione Dearest,_

_Your days are numbered. Watch your back. Something tells me something terrible might happen to you if you aren't careful. It's too bad. You had such a bright future ahead of you. Lots of love to you… xoxoxox_

_Love Always,_

_Harry Potter… _

"You get a death threat and you think he's innocent?" Ron asked skeptically.

Again, without a word she pulled out another packet of papers. It was a pile of research. She pulled out a plastic bag with a note almost identical and word-for-word the same… addressed to "Lily Dearest & Family" Signed by Sirius Black. "We know that Sirius didn't kill the Potters, Voldemort did. All of HIS victims received letters before their deaths, much like this one. Do you believe me now?"

"Not exactly convinced, but you're on to something," Ron said to her

Tears filled in her eyes. "One more thing," she muttered softly in a choked up voice.

"What?" he asked. "Hermione please don't cry."

"We're friends, right?"

"Right," Ron said

She looked up at him, "So you won't use this against me, right?"

He sighed, thinking of the consequences of this promise. "Right," he replied.

"I know where he is," she said softly.

"How do you know?" Ron asked. He was trying not to give her the idea that he would immediately go after Harry and have him thrown in Azkaban. He probably would've, but, she didn't need to know that.

She paused. He could see under the veneer of her face that the tension was boiling up inside her. He could see she was arguing with herself whether or not she should tell him. "You'll be mad at me," she replied like a little child, "and you'll throw him to the dementors."

He didn't reply, because he knew what he'd be getting into if he did.

"That or you'll throw me into Azkaban." Hermione said sounding very much like a frightened, little girl.

"That I won't do," he said with a small chuckle.

"I've kept in touch with Harry. We write letters to each other."

The smirk on Ron's face disappeared.

"He knew that you wouldn't believe him," she whispered avoiding eye contact. "If you caught Harry Potter, just imagine what that would do to your reputation whether he's innocent or not."

Ron didn't answer. All hope of asking Hermione to be his girlfriend was lost—she was still in love with Harry and still keeping in touch with him. At least, that's what it seemed to be. "A romantic relationship with a convicted felon? With a murderer? Hermione, I never thought you'd sink that low. I never thought you would ever sink low at all."

"It's not romantic," she said wiping her tears. "You men always get things confused. Harry and I never had a thing for each other."

"It was obvious you two did have something there between you."

"A friendship was all we had, Ron. If you're referring to that picture, I hugged him a lot more comfortably because I knew nothing would ever escalate between us—I was always afraid of hugging you that way because you would, well, notice."

"Notice what?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter… not anymore anyways."

A long silence filled the office and only the sound of slow, deep breaths could be heard. Ron broke the silence. "Hermione, why do you want to prove his innocence?"

"Because he's my friend, Ron, and what are friends for? I'm not going to tell you where he is so I could show up even more in the papers. I'm not concerned about an ego trip."

"Neither am I." Ron said catching her daggers.

"How do I know that?"

"You just have to trust me," Ron replied with a smile. "If you really think he's innocent, I'll investigate a lot more thoroughly."

Hermione smiled. "I had a feeling you would see it my way."

The two friends stopped laughing for a minute to order their meal from the waitress. They'd been seeing each other and meeting for meals and dances for a while now. Ron woke up some mornings forgetting he had work. After she had taken the order, they smiled at each other. "I can't believe you live in Hogsmeade too."

"What a coincidence," Ron said with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, it is." Hermione smiled from her side of the booth. It was one of those booths that was curved and could sit four people, but since they were the only two left, the hostess let them choose their seat.

Ron scooted closer to Hermione. As he got closer, Hermione took deeper breaths. He soon made it to her side and looked into her eyes. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"So am I," Hermione whispered. "You have no idea how happy I am."

Ron took his hand and placed it under her chin and tilted her up slightly. Ever so gently, he slowly moved towards her. His lips got closer and closer until they rested on hers. He softly kissed them, waiting to see what would happen. She began to kiss him back and moved her arm to his chest. Ron put one arm around her waist and moved the other the back of her neck, running his finger in circles and slightly massaging the back of her head. She began to shiver in response to his strokes. They parted for a moment, but their faces still remained close. Hermione was the first to smile, and Ron followed. They didn't waste a moment to continue their kisses until their food came to the table. They ate in silence, side by side, smiling from ear to ear.

They left with the same smile. "You know," Hermione said, "you've been to my house to drop me off plenty of times, but, I've never seen your house."

"Well, if you want, you can drop me off tonight." Ron said smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Lead the way," she said. She smiled when she saw the beautiful building. They stood at the porch together not letting go of the other's hand. "Good night," Ron said with a smile as he began to kiss her again.

"Good night," she replied with a smile. Ever so slowly, she began to walk away. Ron watched her leave, her beautiful shape getting smaller in the distance as she headed for the other side of Hogsmeade. What could make him happier? _Well, for starters, things would be even more perfect if Harry wasn't a felon,_ he thought to himself, still very unconvinced by Hermione's incessant arguments on Harry's behalf.

"We shall see what happens," Ron said to himself as he opened the door, completely oblivious to the rustling noises behind him that he had been ignoring for a few weeks now.

7


	2. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**(A/N):** Before I forget to mention, regarding my disclaimer, in this particular fan fiction, Sirius is dead, and as of Monday, September 26, 2005 at 9:50pm, thanks to the two people who have reviewed my story so far, the 100 people who have read it, and the two people who have added this story to your favorites list! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! School is somewhat hectic for me… so if I disappear for long periods of time, I'm doing piles and piles of infinite homework and studying. In case you're wondering where I got the title for the story, it was a total The Fox and the Hound inspiration. Please don't laugh. You don't mean to tell me that you didn't like that movie when you were little? Well, I still do and I'm proud of it! The title of the chapter comes from one of the songs from The Phantom of the Opera soundtrack. As I tell everyone, the 2004 version is a must-see! If you haven't seen it, you're missing out a lot! All of those who have seen it and think it's the best movie ever, give me a high five raises hand. But, back to the fanfic, Thanks again -- ………………

**Disclaimer**: I wish I did own Harry Potter, but, sadly I don't. Trust me, if I did, Sirius would not be dead. But, then again, that's why I love fan fictions. I can make the story go any way I want. evil glint in eye Muahahahaha!

** Chapter Two **

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

There was something about the sky that night that changed everything. As Hermione looked to the stars that night, it seemed to turn her world around. Not very many people could understand her pain. Not her fans, not her friends… except for Harry. _You stupid idiot_, Hermione thought, _but, then again, a lot of brilliant people do stupid things._ As she sat on that lonely porch, nothing could make her feel worse than reliving the night's events. She felt bad… she really did, but she couldn't do much about it. She had already made her choice.

There was a slight, almost calming breeze. Her now wavy hair billowed about her face. A few young trees were swaying against the wind… and there was a barely audible noise that caught her attention immediately. After a few minutes, she could see a cloaked figure walking towards her in the darkness. This figure was almost impossible to see unless, of course, someone would happen to be expecting this figure to arrive.

Before long, the visitor arrived on the porch. Hermione smiled, and, without a word handed the man the piece of parchment she had shown Ron. "It's been a while," she said after a moment of silence. "It's been a very lonely while without you."

"That's not what it looks like to me," said a soft voice coming from the cloak. "You didn't seem so lonely tonight."

"If I wasn't an author for the magical world, I could pass as a decent muggle actress."

A snort of laughter followed her statement.

"I still missed you," Hermione said.

There was no answer, only the feeling of human flesh on Hermione's hand. In the darkness, Hermione smiled to herself. She squeezed her companion's hand, not knowing when the next visit would be. The silence was never broken. Another beautiful moment in which there was still some hope… only a fool's hope, but, hope nonetheless.

When dawn arrived, Hermione awoke. She had been placed on one of the sofas in her house. "Wait," she whispered before her visitor left. There was a pause in the footsteps leaving the room. "Don't stay away so long next time."

"I won't."

Content with the answer, but still knowing it would be a long time, Hermione allowed her heavy eyelids to fall. There was such a harmonious feeling around her. There was just a feeling of perfection; one that would only last until she woke in a few hour's time.

Ron awoke that morning feeling light as a feather. He raced out of bed that morning, guzzled breakfast, and headed to work. There was a smile glued to his face that morning that made a few of his co-workers stare at him in confusion. A few stopped him in the hall and asked if he was feeling well. He laughed and gave a few of them hugs. He was in a very, very good mood.

"Mr. Weasley!" rang through the hallway that morning as his favorite journalist spotted him that morning.

Surprisingly, he turned around to acknowledge the woman. Amy Beal was a strange woman, with eyes the size of dragon eyes. Her square face was also home to a huge, hooked nose and miniscule lips that left her face looking very uneven. She had short blonde hair and wore ridiculous square glasses lined with rhinestones that usually alerted Ron of where she was. Despite her petite height and her tiny lips, she was the proud owner of a huge mouth.

"Mr. Weasley, what are your plans to capture our infamous Harry Potter? After your childhood friendship, do you think you're giving him a break? A few of our sources state that you see this case much like that of Sirius Black. Is that true? Do you think Harry's fate will end up the same as his beloved godfather? What is your outlook on this whole affair? Where do you think Harry will strike next?"

"You know what I think, Amy?" Ron asked her calmly.

"What?"

"I think you need a vacation." Without another word, Ron left her standing there befuddled at his words. For the first time, she didn't follow him and continue her endless questions.

Ron opened the door of his office. Hermione was sitting there, tears in her eyes. She didn't notice him walk in and stared out into nowhere. He moved closer to her, but, she didn't move a muscle. He kneeled at her side and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione," he whispered softly, "what's wrong?"

She looked at him and wiped the tears away. "Nothing at all," she replied and smiled at him. "I'm just feeling a little weary this morning."

On her lap, a folder rested and Ron had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. "More evidence?" Ron asked grimly.

"Ron, if you would just listen to me—"

"We've been through this before."

"But,"

"No buts."

Hermione's tears returned and Ron's heart sank.

"That's all you care about, isn't it?"

"No," Hermione said immediately.

"Hermione, you only care about proving Harry innocent. You could care less about me. You're willing to do anything for him! I know it."

In a flash of rage, Hermione stood up and walked out, closing the door behind her. Ron eyed the folder on his desk. A small part of him wanted to read it, but, an even smaller part wanted Harry to stay away so Ron could have Hermione to himself, but, it looked like that wasn't working out too well.

He grabbed the folder and opened it. Inside was a stack of papers and two newspaper clippings that quickly caught his attention. He considered both of these and grabbed his magnifying glass. He examined both pictures. _It was probably some small detail Hermione immediately picked up_, he thought. He examined both colored pictures, and there it was; the very smallest detail that stood out like a sore thumb. Harry's eyes were green, but, the boy fleeing the scene had brown eyes. Ron looked at the photo unbelieving.

"It was probably a bad camera," he said to himself and tossed the folder to the side.

The good mood that had followed him to work that morning disappeared quickly. From that point on, everything had gone wrong. He received yet another howler from his mother regarding the dinner invitation that he had forgotten and how his father had been looking forward to seeing him. He ran into Amy a few more times who had recovered from her early morning shock. Nothing went right that afternoon and things didn't get too much better that evening. Instead of dinner, Ron decided he would visit his favorite adolescent hangout, The Three Broomsticks.

The place was the pretty much the same. Madame Rosemerta had aged a lot. _I can't believe I fancied her_, he thought to himself grimly his mind traveling back to Hermione. Ron had always had a hard time understanding and analyzing Hermione, and he was now more confused than ever. One moment, Ron felt like he really, really mattered to her, but, then there were times when he felt that Hermione's only real concern was proving Harry innocent, no matter what.

For some reason, Ron had a very uneasy feeling. He felt as if he was being watched. He turned several times, but, saw no one. Several of the wizards seeing him do this repeatedly whispered among each other and gave small chuckles. _You're just a stupid, paranoid idiot,_ he thought trying to reassure himself, but, at this point nothing could make him feel safe.

Hermione sat on that porch for endless hours, just waiting. "Any minute now," she repeated again and again. At about midnight, she gave her hope. Very slowly, she walked back into the house, hoping to Merlin that Harry was safe. She could only pray that she wouldn't open the Daily Prophet the next morning to see that Harry had been thrown in Azkaban; that would be the worst news ever. She entered her room and collapsed on the huge, queen sized bed. "Until tomorrow then," she whispered to herself and fell into an uneasy slumber.

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend  
Then my world was shattered .  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
Somehow you would be here  
Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never will .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could  
Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
Cold and monumental,  
Seem, for you, the wrong companions -  
You were warm and gentle  
Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die?  
Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try  
No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years.  
Help me say goodbye…_

_**(Excerpt from "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again"**_

**_From The Phantom of the Opera Original Soundtrack)_**

(A/N: Thanks again to everyone who actually reads this fanfic. I have a couple more ideas for some new ones, but, I'm afraid that if I start the others, I'll never continue this one. What do you guys think? Is this one worth continuing, or does it suck? Email me at or just submit a review to give me your opinion. Tankies


	3. I've Been Alone All Along

**(A/N)**: Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in over 3 months! I've had so much homework that I haven't been even able to read my favorite fan fictions! Here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Harry Potter, but, sadly I don't. Trust me, if I did, Sirius would not be dead. But, then again, that's why I love fan fictions. I can make the story go any way I want. evil glint in eye Muahahahaha!

** Chapter Three **

**I've Been Alone All Along**

Ron awoke the next morning feeling exactly as he had the night before. Horrible. He took his sweet time getting out of bed. He was not looking forward to the upcoming day. Hermione was the most stubborn witch he had ever met, but she was also the most amazing and brilliant witch he had ever met.

Deciding it would be no use just lying around, he forced himself up and dragged himself across the room to his dresser. As he opened the top door to grab his watch and his wand, he saw a small box out of the corner of his eye. It seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he just couldn't remember where he'd last seen it.

Out of curiosity and desperation to remember, he picked it up. He opened the small box as realization flooded his thoughts. He remembered that box. Ron found himself staring at a beautiful, glittering diamond ring, the one meant for Hermione on graduation. What stopped him from popping the question, he hazily remembered was his best friend. The chemistry between them was apparent… and Ron couldn't help being jealous. He had even told Harry in their sixth year just how much he cared about Hermione. It had been a lot of years that he hoped they would some day be more than just _friends_.

Friends. That was one of the cruelest words that man kind would ever know. The word that broke his heart time and time again. The word that stopped him from turning Harry in when he had last seen him. Yes, both boys knew that Ron had perfect knowledge of Harry's whereabouts. Ron knew Harry too well, but there was a slight hope that Harry was innocent. Sadly, he remembered Sirius and knew just how disappointed Sirius would have been to know of Harry's reputation.

Suddenly, Ron felt sick thinking of Sirius' fate. Sirius had been innocent from day one. The Wizarding World didn't know that until his death. Would that happen to Harry? _No, _Ron thought firmly to himself, _he's been guilty since day one. He killed Voldemort. What would stop him from killing so many other people?_

_He **had** to,_ a little voice in the back of his head said to him.

Ron shook the thought away and continued to get ready. He groaned as he noticed the time on the clock. The Ministry wouldn't open for another two hours, but it was no use trying to sleep.

He ate his simple breakfast of oatmeal and toast silently suddenly feeling very lonely. His thoughts wandered to Hermione, wondering if she was alright. She had been upset after his words, but then again, he couldn't really blame her. He knew the words weren't true, but he had been looking for some reassurance from her. It had only gone all wrong for him.

Halfway through a bite of his toast, he heard a small noise. A small whimpering filled the air as he stopped eating to listen. Cautiously, his wand ready, he walked towards the door. _Constant vigilance,_ he thought to himself sarcastically and smiled inwardly as he tried not to laugh out loud.

As he grasped the doorknob, there was a noise of frantic scratching on the door. Bracing himself he opened the door. He stared out across the empty yard ahead of him, the trees of the forbidden forest not very far from the door.

He heard the whimpering again and looked down. There sat a small fox, like creature looking up at him with huge emerald green eyes. Ron looked at the small thing and noticed a wound on its chest bleeding profusely.

Without warning, less than a few seconds later, he heard a grunt. He looked towards the trees, only to see a wolf with its dark yellow eyes fixed on him. There was something about the wolf's eyes that paralyzed him. He couldn't move a muscle. It was almost as if it were hypnotizing him. _Definitely a magical creature, _he thought, suddenly afraid.

The smaller fox jumped onto Ron's shoulder, suddenly awaking him out of his reverie. He looked towards his shoulder, and as he did so, he could hear the pounding footsteps of the wolf running towards his home. In a fraction of a second, he slammed the door and warded it shut with his wand.

Panting heavily, he took a second to regard the small creature that had practically saved his life. Ron removed him from his shoulder and placed him on the table.

"Hermione will know how to heal you better than I can," Ron said to the creature softly. "I barely passed that part of my auror training, but I should probably stop the bleeding."

Wordlessly, Ron waved his wand at the poor creature's wound and grabbed a wet cloth. He began to clean the dried blood. He chuckled as he heard Hermione's voice in his head. _You poor thing,_ she would say frantically, _Ron, if you would have waited another second to come to me, the poor little baby might have died. Oh, aren't you so adorable?_

The creature looked at him with a confused look. "What?" Ron asked. "I don't even know what you are. No doubt Hermione will."

His reply was another confused look.

"You stupid thing," Ron said softly. "You remind me –" he trailed off not finishing his sentence. "You remind me of my time at Hogwarts."

Looking into those emerald eyes, Ron thought he saw a saddened, teary expression, but dismissed the thought.

"Did you trade eyes with Harry?" Ron asked him "Because it seems Harry has plain dull eyes… and that kind of magic is only within the most powerful of creatures…" He chuckled softly. "Go figure. I barely paid attention during my seventh year and I remember all this dark magic stuff."

He saw another confused look in those eyes and rolled his own.

"Fine, come on," he said exasperated, "Let's get you over to Hermione's… she might be mad at me, but I'm sure she'll forgive me long enough to heal you."

He walked over to the sleeping owl in the cage and wrote his letter to the Ministry informing them that he was in dire need of a vacation and would not show up that Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. Sighing, he picked up the creature eyeing him and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He wasn't going to risk going outside after what had happened moments ago.

_Thump_. The noise filled the quiet house, and deciding to ignore it, Hermione continued to lie in bed. She was exhausted after waiting up the night before and really didn't feel like getting up to face another pointless day.

W_ithout Harry, _she thought to herself miserably.

"Hermione!"

The call filled the room and Hermione groaned in protest. "Go away! I'm tired."

Finding her in the bedroom, he walked over the edge of the bed and kneeled beside her. "Hermione," he whispered softly, "I really need your help right now."

She grunted, apparently not wanting to get up, but gave in. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking at her companion she jumped. "Ron!" she shouted, "What are you doing in here?" she asked grabbing the blankets and pulling them up to her neck despite the fact that she was still dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"I had to floo here because there's a massive wolf with hypnotizing powers running around my front yard. Heck, he's probably in my backyard as we speak." Ron sighed. "But, he chased… this…" he held out the little fox to Hermione, "I did the best I could to heal it, but I think he may need your expertise."

Hermione rolled her eyes but forced herself out of bed. Very grumpy, she threw one of her pillows at him. "Okay, I'll be right there, but please at least let me change."

"Hermione," Ron groaned in a nagging voice, "You don't **_have to_** look good to heal him!"

"No, I don't," Hermione agreed, "But I do have to feel good. Now get out!" She shoved Ron out the door with an incredible amount of energy that he hadn't known she had. She slammed the door and walked over to her armoire.

She mumbled to herself deciding on a pair of simple, but attractive jeans and a simple purple top topped with black, sweater like robes she had made herself. Her hair surprisingly wasn't a mess, but she put it into a messy bun nonetheless. Satisfied that she at least looked decent, she exited the room closing the door firmly behind her. She was still a little grumpy from not seeing who she had been expecting the night before.

Ron turned as he heard the door open and stood there, open mouthed. She looked great in casual clothes, instead of her formal suit robes (which – in Ron's opinion – she also looked very good in).

She stopped and looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror to make sure she looked alright. Ron was staring her as if she had something very shocking on her face… or maybe like she was wearing extremely revealing clothes. Finding nothing wrong, she dismissed the thought and walked over to him. "This better be good… I went to bed very late last night."

"Why?" Ron asked

"No particular reason," she replied in a final-like tone.

"Well," Ron said and began to relate his story.

When he had finished Hermione was regarding him skeptically. "Are you sure that's what happened? Do you remember all your exaggerated stories at Hogwarts?"

"Well, use a pensive if you must! If you've learned legitimacy (which I'm sure you probably have in your thirst for knowledge) then by all means, please!"

"Don't get upset," Hermione said exasperated. "I was just asking."

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione… she could be so annoying at times. He handed her the small creature and watched for her expression.

"Oh, you poor baby," Hermione said as Ron resisted the urge to laugh. "What did mean ole Ronnie do to you?" That shut him up.

Okay, it didn't happen exactly as Ron had imagined it in his head. Hermione congratulating him for saving the cute little "baby"; perhaps another kiss?

"Actually, Ron," Hermione said with a smile looking at his wound, "This healing is pretty good compared to the class at Hogwarts.''

"Maybe that's because Snape was the teacher," Ron chuckled.

"I wouldn't talk about dear old Severus that way if I were you," Hermione said with a wide smile, "The five year reunion is coming up and you want to be able to resist the urge."

"Well," Ron said softly, "He'll at least be happy that Harry won't be there to …" he stopped.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered as she tended to the wound. "Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you be happy Harry won't be there?" Hermione asked as the huge emerald eyes turned on Ron.

"Of course not, 'Mione," Ron replied, "Harry's still like a brother to me."

Hermione stopped and looked up at Ron.

"But no one can know that," he said sadly, "My reputation would be ruined… that everything is strictly business… and I would lose my job… the only job I could ever do."

When Hermione finished healing the wound, the little creature began to cry. Hermione smiled and knew exactly how to make him feel better:

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
_All of me."_

"Wow," Ron said as Hermione finished singing. "You should be a singer."

"I used to sing to Harry when he was down, especially after he lost Sirius," Hermione whispered. After all, she had just been thinking of him. "I asked him not to tell anyone… he never did. He was my best friend, Ron."

Ron sat and watched as a single tear fell from her eyes.

"There were things I could never tell you. Those were the things I told Harry," Hermione said softly. "I had a big crush on you in our sixth year… he never told anyone, especially not you."

Shocked from everything, especially her last statement, he sat frozen not saying a word.

"And now he's gone." The mixed sound of Hermione's crying and the small creature's whimpering filled the room. "Now I'm all alone… but, the truth is… he left me all alone a long time ago."

Unsure of what to do, Ron cautiously approached Hermione and took her in his arms. "I miss him too," he whispered to her. She looked up at him with red, swollen eyes and a tear streaked face, still as beautiful as ever in his eyes.

Without a word, Hermione tilted her head and kissed him. After a few long (and wonderful) moments, Ron pulled away and hugged her tightly. "You're not alone any more… I promise you that."

"You don't believe me," she whispered, "I am alone."

"Believe it or not… I do believe you even if I don't want to." Ron said softly, "I'm just afraid Harry will come back and take you away from me."

Hermione chuckled, but didn't reply.

Ron didn't know how long they stayed that way, but it felt like an eternity. If it were up to him, he'd hold her there for longer than an eternity. But, much to his dismay there was a disruption to their embrace as a whimpering from between them made them aware of the soul they were crushing between them.


	4. Nobody's Home

**(A/N)**: Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like an eternity! Here's Chapter 4! Happy 13th Bday Grace

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Harry Potter, but, sadly I don't. Trust me, if I did, Sirius would not be dead. But, then again, that's why I love fan fictions. I can make the story go any way I want. evil glint in eye Mwahaha! (Grace says Hi)

**Chapter 4**

**Nobody's Home**

"Now let's see.." Hermione said examining the small creature and its bloody appearance. She walked over to her shelf and picked up one of her innumerable books and flipped through the pages for what seemed an eternity. "The creature without a name… untitled I guess. Wizards never bothered naming them because they were constantly preyed upon and were even endangered. It's an animal famous and popular among many anamargi. They love these things because they're so darn cute but just about everything and its mother likes to eat them… I feel bad for them. Great house pet though."

Ron looked at the small creature, its abnormally huge eyes looking at him sorrowfully. Surprisingly, Ron felt somewhat sympathetic for the little guy. "Are you going to heal him?"

"Of course I am, silly," Hermione said exasperated, "As if I'd let the poor thing die."

"No comment," Ron replied earning a trademark glare from Hermione.

Hermione, trying to ignore Ron, pulled out her wand and began her healing spells. In their seventh year, Hermione had taken an apprenticeship with Madame Promphrey before she finally decided that her calling was writing. "There," Hermione said proudly gazing upon the fully healed magical creature, "all better now."

"You're amazing," Ron said softly before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Thank you," she replied with a slight smile. She picked up the creature without a name and handed him to Ron, "I guess you'll be wanting him back."

"Actually," Ron replied handing her the small bundle of fur, "Consider it a gift from me to you."

Hermione tried to hide her enthusiasm. She was extremely curious about the small thing. In fact, she wanted to memorize every possible detail she could figure out about the small thing and store it away in the encyclopedia within her skull that wizards called a brain. "Really? You mean that?"

He nodded. "Anything for you," he said, his ears the color of tomatoes.

"Well then," Hermione said, "I believe a name is in order. I love his eyes, though. Don't you, Ron?"

Ron took the opportunity to move closer to Hermione, but gazed into the huge emerald orbs. "Beautiful," he whispered softly, "I have never seen eyes that green."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "And you called yourself Harry's best friend! His eyes were green. Honestly, you'd think after seven years of Hogwarts you'd remember that little aspect. Tell me, what color was his hair?"

"Sorry, 'Mione," Ron said, "It's just been a long time."

"Do you miss him?" Hermione asked Ron cautiously

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah," Ron said, "We've always been the best of friends. I just –"

"Wish things would've turned out differently?" she offered

Ron nodded silently.

"Welcome to my world" Hermione chuckled, tears streaming down her face.

"No, Herm, please don't cry anymore" Ron pleaded.

She wiped her tears and smiled. "Well," Hermione said happily, "I'm going to try my best to get Harry out of this pickle. He's my friend and that's what friends are for."

"Yeah," Ron mumbled, "But you guys always looked like more than friends."

"Don't be silly…"

"He's liked you since forever, 'Mione," Ron whined, "That's why I was upset around you half the time."

"Something Harry feels," Hermione said looking at him skeptically, "and you take it out on me."

"Because I wanted you," Ron said exasperated, "and because I was friends with Harry… I just couldn't… and eventually I told him and just as I thought he would, he told me to go for it. He said it wouldn't matter to him and that our friendship was the most important thing and that he wouldn't mind, that his feelings for you would eventually die off"

"Maybe they did by then, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can't we just move on. Get over it? Is that so hard?"

Ron sighed and nodded. "Now… about that name…"

"Toki!" Hermione shouted somewhat excited

Ron looked at her incredulously, "Come again?"

"Toki," Hermione said simply, "I had a cat named Toki when I was little, but then my next door neighbor who didn't like me saw Toki playing in the street and he ran poor Toki over… turns out muggle cats don't have nine lives. But, Toki is short for Tokala, a Native American Indian name that means fox. This little guy looks kind of like a fox, and well Toki looked like a fox and sure acted like one. So I'm going to name him Toki."

Ron sighed, "He's yours now."

Hermione placed him on the ground. "Are you hungry, Toki?"

Toki nodded in reply, leaving Ron open-mouth. "Did you see—"

"Don't think too much about it, Ron," Hermione said, "Toki's a magical creature that wizards don't know so much about."

Ron nodded, still dumbfounded, following Hermione to her kitchen. He watched from a distance as she reached into her refrigerator and grabbed some left over chicken.

"Toki likes chicken, doesn't he?" she asked Toki with a smile.

Ron smiled in amusement. _Girls, _he thought with a smile.

"Yes he does," Hermione continued as the small creature gobbled up the meat. "He's so cute, Ron"

"Very cute," Ron said exasperated, "That thing almost got me killed. Luring big animals into Hogsmeade isn't very 'cute'".

"Oh shut up," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You really are impossible, you know that?"

"That's what makes life all the more fun," Ron defended himself.

"More like that's what makes life all the more complicated."

"Come on, Hermy," Ron said smiling

"Don't you call me that!" Hermione's eyes were wide and her nostrils flared.

"Still a little touchy over everyone's favorite pet name for you?" Ron began laughing.

"Jerk" Hermione muttered under her breath as she continued to feed Toki her left over table scraps

"Know-it-all" Ron chuckled

"Idiot"

"Perfectionist"

"Narcissist"

"Not that I know what that means… but…" Ron was at a loss for insults. "Know-it-all"

"Freckles"

"Bush Head"

"Tomato Face"

"Buck tooth!" Ron was desperately trying to keep up.

"My teeth have been perfect since fourth year at Hogwarts. You know that, Imbecile." Hermione was smiling triumphantly.

"You are impossible."

"That's what makes life all the more fun," she mimicked

"That's what makes life all the more complicated," Ron mimicked

"See?"

"See what?"

"It's annoying, isn't it?"

"No, actually, this is kind of fun." Ron smiled

Hermione rolled her eyes, finding that she was out of commentary and leftovers. "Come on, Toki," Hermione said affectionately, "Let's go buy you a little bed. Just incase you don't like mine, you'll always have your own."

"Sounds like fun" Ron said, "Let's go"

"Who invited you?" Hermione asked

"May I accompany you in shopping for Toki?" Ron asked

"Wow," Hermione said with a smile

"What?"

"I didn't know that you could use such a big word like 'accompany'".

Ron scowled.

"I'm joking." Hermione laughed

"Well," Ron said, "It's not very funny."

"Don't' be so sour, Ron!" Hermione chucked. "I would be honored if you would accompany me in shopping for Toki."

Ron smiled proudly. "Is that a date?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you want to call it a date, be my guest."

Ron offered his hand. "Then a date it is mon petit chou," he said softly

"Now foreign words," Hermione asked as she took his hand. "How much more will you surprise me before the end of the day?"

Ron smiled knowing that he had impressed her as he led her out the door.

Hermione was all smiles as she walked back home with Ron, Toki in one hand, and a shopping bag in the other. Ron was carrying another shopping bag that belonged to her. The truth was: she was genuinely having a good time with Ron. But, then again, it made sense. They had spent so much of their childhood together as friends.

"So, Ron," Hermione asked after a few moments of tranquil silence, "What'd you do after graduation?"

Ron smiled. "Well, first I went to visit Charlie. Back then, I always wanted to work with him in Romania. You remember, don't you?

Hermione nodded.

"I guess it just wasn't my thing. After a few days, I got a letter from the ministry. They wanted me to train to be an auror. On Harry's recommendation, of course" Ron sighed, "I mean, who were they to deny a recommendation from the boy-who-lived?"

Toki looked up at him.

"I wonder if he regrets that recommendation now. You know, now that I have to be constantly on the look out for him."

Toki whimpered.

"Seeing that he's **_innocent_**," Hermione said, "I don't think so."

Ron shrugged, "I'm not a lawyer or a judge. My job is to hunt them down, Herm."

"So, that's what you're doing? Treating him like he's an animal" Hermione said to him, squinting her eyes slightly. "I thought he was your best friend," she quickly added, looking away

"Think of it more like hide-and-go-seek. Except, if the seeker finds the hider, its more of an Azkaban issue rather than a who's it issue," Ron sighed

"I have faith in Harry," Hermione said

"You have the freedom to have faith in him." Ron said in a barely audible voice

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"In a couple weeks," Ron paused

"What?"

"They're determined to find him, Herm."

"They've always been."

"No, I mean, they're really determined," Ron looked around, "You remember how desperate they were to find Voldemort?"

Hermione nodded.

"And how none of that mattered because he's still about…"

She nodded again.

"They don't want that to happen with Harry."

"And… so…"

"So, they're even more desperate."

"I don't get what you're trying to tell me."

Ron looked around. "In a couple of weeks, they're passing a new law… especially regarding Harry… in fact, so especially regarding Harry that every time they mention his name it reads: Harry Potter aka the boy-who-lived, the one who survived the killing curse from the Dark Lord."

"Wow," Hermione said, "specific much?"

"That's not all, Hermione…" Ron said softly

"What else is there?"

"Well, the minister has said and I quote 'this so called boy-who-lived has even managed to outdo the heinous acts of the Dark Lord himself and therefore shall receive no less than the punishment he deserves'. He said it directly to me… in my very office."

Hermione blinked several times, "What does he mean exactly by 'no less than he deserves'?"

"Well," Ron said, "the ultimate punishment""

"Dementor's kiss without a trial?" Hermione asked a fearful look on her face

"Worse" Ron said grimly

"What do you mean worse?" Hermione asked her voice shaking

"This law brings back a punishment that was outlawed about a century ago," Ron said his expression not changing.

"They wouldn't…"

"Execution without a trial" Ron whispered

"But, that's inhumane!" Hermione looked at him, trying to read Ron's expression, "No trial?"

"There's too much evidence against him. They want him gone." Ron responded

Hermione bit her lip. "And there's nothing you can do?"

"No," Ron said, "I could lose my job for one. And, according to the law, anyone supporting him will automatically be assumed either in alliance with Harry or to have knowledge of his whereabouts. Which would result in punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" Hermione asked

"Either torture until they get the information out of the person… or the same fate Harry will face."

Tears began to roll down Hermione's face. "I'm too late then."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked

"I've had a plan to prove him innocent forever. I was just waiting for the right time." Hermione whispered, "Now I'm too late."

"That would depend on whether you could prove him innocent before the law is passed… and if not, his only hope is turning himself in before the law's passed. Then, he at least gets a trial."

Hermione stopped suddenly. "Then I'm going to do everything in my power to prove him innocent." She looked determinedly at Ron, waiting for him to respond.

"I'm afraid…" Ron said softly

"Afraid to lose your job?" Hermione asked. "You wouldn't do that for Harry after all he gave up for you?"

"I'm afraid for you." Ron grimaced. "I know how determined you can be sometimes. I also know that the Ministry has put their foot down on this one. I don't want them to hurt you."

"If I have to endure a little pain here and there, that's nothing."

"Easy for you to say when you don't know exactly what's a little pain here and there."

"Well, then, don't tell me." Hermione said, "But, even if you do, you know you can't convince me out of it."

"I know. I'm half glad I can't"

"Why?" Hermione cocked her head.

"Someone's got to stand up for Harry," Ron said softly, "Especially since not everyone can."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him

"You don't have any siblings. Your parents died in the war. You don't have anyone to protect. And believe me, the Ministry will go to any lengths to get what they want. I've experienced all of this first hand."

There was a silence between them that seemed it would last until they got to her house. But, alas, it didn't last. When they reached Hermione's house, there was caution tape around the perimeter. There were ministry officials everywhere. Two of them jumped out of the bushes at Hermione and Ron.

"Miss Granger?" one of them asked

Hermione nodded.

"I'm afraid a murderer was spotted near your home," the other one spoke up

Ron watched as the color drained from Hermione's face, and suddenly found himself worried as well.


	5. Simple and Clean

Disclaimer: I wish I did own Harry Potter, but sadly I don't. Trust me, if I did, Sirius would not be dead. But, then again, that's why I love fan fictions. I can make the story go any way I want. evil glint in eye Mwahaha! (Grace says Hi)

**Chapter 5**

**Simple and Clean**

"Unfortunately, we were not able to apprehend him, so we must ask that you not enter your home for the time being."

Hermione closed her eyes. Ron imagined she was silently thanking Merlin.

"I know this must be very hard for you. As we understand, he's been spotted in the village several times."

Hermione turned to look at Ron, but he looked away.

"We believe he's singled you out as his next victim. Have you received any correspondence from him?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked

"A death threat," the first official said plainly.

"No," Hermione lied.

"Is there anyone you can stay with for now?"

"I have a spare bedroom," Ron said to Hermione, "You're always welcome to stay with me."

Hermione only nodded.

"Excellent," the second official said, "Be on your way, then."

They turned around and began walking in silence towards Ron's house.

"You haven't received a death threat?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow when they were far out of earshot.

"He asked me specifically if it was from Harry," Hermione said plainly. "And I answered truthfully."

"Hermione—"

"Ron, if he wanted to kill me, he would've done it by now."

Ron looked at her. "You're seeing him aren't you?"

"No!" Hermione immediately replied

"Then why did you say that?"

"Because I know Harry." Hermione said quickly, "And he would've if he really wanted to."

"You're meeting with him." Ron accused again

"No, I'm not."

They reached Ron's house. He pulled his wand out his pocket and touched it to the doorknob. He whispered the password where Hermione wouldn't be able to hear. The door opened. He walked in but stopped dead.

"Ron, what's the matter, you like you've seen a–" Hermione stopped staring at the kitchen table.

There was a hooded figure seated at the table. He dropped his hood to reveal his face. Messy jet black hair and the scar. He smirked and dropped a parchment on the table. From where they stood, the text was visible.

You're next. Friends forever, right?

-You-Know-Who

"Well," Harry said with a smirk, "I guess this saves me another trip. And I get to kill two birds with one stone. How convenient."

He stood. Ron dropped the shopping bag, gripped his wand, and stepped in front of Hermione. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged…"

Hermione let Toki down and suddenly pushed in front of Ron. "Harry," she began to plead, but cocked her head as she stared at him.

"Yes?" he asked a devious grin on his face

"You're not Harry…"

Ron looked at Hermione surprised. "Herm,"

"Harry has the greenest eyes I've ever seen!" Hermione said defiantly.

Ron followed her gaze and faced the same brown eyes that had haunted all the Daily Prophet pictures of the supposed murderer.

"Well, well," the imposter smirked, "I guess I'll just have to kill you since I can't let the secret come out."

"I've been looking for you," a voice said from behind Hermione and Ron

Ron turned suddenly. There he saw his best friend, green eyes and all, closing the door of the house behind him.

The other Harry smirked again. "Well, good job on finding me. Too bad you're going to have to work harder than that to catch me." The impostor said as he disapparated with a loud popping noise.

Harry made a move to follow him, but Hermione turned and ran to Harry, throwing her arms around his neck. "I was so scared," she whispered softly.

Ron was surprised to find himself overcome with jealousy as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. He gripped his wand firmly.

"Is it still like that?" Harry asked him as he watched Ron bring wand up

"Sorry, mate," Ron said. "You understand."

Harry nodded. He let Hermione go and took out his own wand, but Hermione was too quick to let anything happen between the two.

"Ron," she said, "You saw what happened. You know I'm right."

"I thought I already explained myself."

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face.

"And I know you've been seeing him…" Ron said softly. "I have no doubt now." There was hurt in his voice

"Ron, it's not like that."

She could feel Harry's hand clutch hers and tighten its grip. She squeezed it back hoping to Merlin that he would understand what she was doing and she let it go.

"You think I'm stupid?" Ron said desperately

"So now this is a competition for Hermione?" Harry asked

"No," Hermione spoke up firmly. "We're all friends here, right?"

"We all _were_ friends here, Hermione," Ron said

There was a rustling noise outside and several shouts.

"Damn him!" Harry exclaimed. "He led them here."

Harry looked around and headed for one of the bedrooms.

"I don't think so, murderer," Ron said blocking his way

"Well, I do, auror," Harry said and quickly ran into Ron's bedroom across the hall and locked the door behind him.

By the time Ron unlocked the door, the window was open and Harry was long gone. Ron sighed heavily and closed the window. Hermione followed close behind Ron, still crying. They returned to the front hall. The front door was open, but the shouts had moved a distance away, barely audible above the wind.

"They probably saw him," Ron said softly

He moved to close the door, but noticed Toki sitting on the porch, ears alert and facing the village.

"He's a good little watch dog isn't he?" Ron asked Hermione with a small smile

Toki turned around and immediately walked to Hermione, who picked him up gladly.

Ron looked at her and shook his head, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "I'll show you to the guest room."

"That's not necessary," Hermione said softly. "You go on to bed. Something tells me I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Do you love him?" Ron found himself asking

Hermione looked at him, and she knew what answer she had to give. "No, Ron. He's done so much for me. You just wouldn't understand. I just feel like I owe him for being there for me when he didn't need to be. He already had a lot on his plate he had to deal with. When I lost my parents, he was the only one who took time to comfort me. Everybody else was too busy planning for the end or mourning their own losses."

Ron smiled. "I'm sorry for what just happened. It's just, you know how jealous I can be sometimes."

Hermione smiled back.

"And well, I've just been thinking. You're the best thing that's happened to me since this whole mess began." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes. "I just don't want to lose you. Not to Harry, not to anybody"

"Ron," Hermione began

"And, it was only this morning that I got the courage to tell myself I was going to ask you the question I've been meaning to ask you for the longest time."

"What question?"

"Hermione," he said to her, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

There was a small ache in Hermione's heart as she forced herself to smile. "You finally asked."

Ron gave a small chuckle.

"I'd be honored." Hermione responded and she placed Toki on the floor.

But as Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him, the yearning wouldn't stop. Even as he put his lips on hers and ran his fingers through her hair, it only caused her more pain. And when she parted her mouth as he softly guided her through the kiss, she tried with all her might to hold back the tears. _Just pretend it's Harry, _she thought, but as she thought it, she could feel the burning sensation in her throat from the desire to let the tears flow as he treated her so gently. _I don't deserve your love, _she thought to herself.

"Let me show you to the guestroom," he said breathlessly as he broke the kiss.

She smiled at him and followed, Toki trotting obediently beside her.

The guestroom was simple. The bed was in the center, an armoire to the right of the bed, near the window and a bedside table to the left of the bed. There was a closet next to the door. There was no wallpaper and the wall was painted a soft red color. The sheets were the same color as the wall and there was a desk across from the bed.

"It's cute," Hermione smiled at him

"Thank you," Ron said

"No, thank you." Hermione replied

"Sweet dreams," he said and gave her a shorter kiss

"Good night," she responded and watched him close the door. It was then she turned and cried into the pillow. She missed Harry and there was no hiding it. She wanted him with her, and even if she had to cause a few people a bit of pain, she was determined to reach her goal.

She silently cried incessantly, and didn't stop until she fell into a light slumber. It wasn't long before she was woken by the sensation of skin against her face. She opened her eyes and saw Harry wiping the tears from her face.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked him quietly

"No," he replied with a smile

She brought her hand to his and held it where it was. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you more."

Hermione chuckled. "Are we still going to fight about that?"

"If that's how I have to prove that I miss you more." Harry grimaced. "At least you have Ron when you miss me."

"Harry," Hermione sat up and looked at him, finding herself at a loss for words.

He gave her a pained smile. "You're his girl."

"I'm not his girl," Hermione whispered softly. "Maybe to the outside world I am. But, my heart belongs to another. You know that."

Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She immediately consented running her fingers through his hair. She smiled against his lips and pulled at his cloak, until it finally managed to fall off his body. He leaned against her until she was lying on her back on the bed. He climbed onto and continued to kiss her, but he moved his lips away to kiss her forehead, her chin, her cheeks, and moved down to her neck.

She exhaled as his kisses began to move lower on her body. But, as he reached the beginning of her shirt, he came back to meet her lips. She moaned quietly against his lips in disappointment, but began to unbutton his shirt, and it fell off him completely. She ran his hands up and down his chest and he began to kiss the area around her ear.

Impatient for him to go farther, she began to unbutton his trousers as well, but he stopped her hands. But, he stopped her.

"I'm not so sure about this," Harry said softly into her ear.

"Why?" Hermione asked hurt

"I don't want to hurt you," he said gently

She looked at him confused.

"I can't stay for very long," he explained

"But we still have time." Hermione pouted

"I won't be able to wake up with you," Harry said, "Actually, I don't think I can stay until you fall asleep."

"I can deal with that." Hermione said stubbornly

"I can't," Harry replied. "And besides, this is Ron's house. It just doesn't feel right."

Hermione looked away, hurt by his words.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, "Don't be mad at me."

"Then take me now." Hermione looked at him.

He smiled at her. "I love how stubborn you can be."

"It's a gift," she whispered seductively into his ear.

He smirked back and took her, making love to her in the sweetest ways, with the purest love he'd felt in ages. "I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"Not as much as I love you."

Hermione watched as Harry redressed himself. She smiled as he apologized to her for the millionth time for not being able to stay the rest of the night the way he wanted to.

"It's fine." Hermione reassured him. "This was special enough."

Harry looked at her, a proud look on his face. But he sighed and folded her clothes as well and placed them in a neat pile on the desk.

"How long?" Hermione asked

Harry looked up at her from his shoes, "What do you mean?"

"How long until I see you again?"

"You know I can't answer that."

"Harry," she said softly, "Promise me something."

"Anything" he replied

"Promise me you'll be careful," she said, "Ron told me about this new law they're going to pass—"

"I know all about it."

"How?" Hermione asked startled

"I have my ways," Harry smiled. "I'll catch that varmint by then, I promise."

"What if you don't?"

"I'll just have to go into hiding," Harry said shrugging.

"Will you take me with you?" Hermione asked

"How could I do that to you?" Harry sighed, "I want you with me, but you have so much ahead of you. We both know that."

"But, without you, I have nothing to live for," she whispered, "I couldn't bear it."

"You listen to me," he said seriously, kneeling by the bed, "Don't you talk like that. I never want to hear you say anything like that again. You're not like that, Hermione. I don't want to have to worry more about you, ok? I don't want to have to wonder whether or not you're hurting yourself in any fashion."

Hermione nodded.

"I mean it."

"So do I." Hermione smiled

"Promise me, you'll never hurt yourself. Never ever," he looked at her

"I won't," she replied

"Swear it."

"I swear I'd never hurt myself. Never ever," she smiled at him fondly.

"I'll wait until you fall asleep," he whispered.

"You shouldn't have told me that."

"Why not?"

"Because now I don't ever want to fall asleep," she smiled playfully

He chuckled, but didn't respond, running his fingers through her hair. She held his hand tightly. After a while, though, she did feel tired from her previous activity. She began falling asleep and Harry began to loosen his grip on her hand. "You're always in my heart," she said to him as she let his hand go and turned to the other side, falling into the deepest sleep she'd ever experienced in her life.

"You've always been in mine."

She heard the statement and smiled, but only moments later, she was dreaming about him. And of how things would be if they could prove him innocent.


End file.
